happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple Dog Dare Ya
Triple Dog Dare Ya 'is a fanon episode, in this episode, Pierre suffers his PTSD. Roles Starring *Pierre Featuring *Todd *Cliste *Sniffles *Crafty *Party Freak *Rio *Cass *Lumpy *Daydream *Russell *Scurvy *Josh *Patriot *Sturdy Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Ramsey (on a shirt) *Bro & Tyke *Pepper *Caffeine *Toxicity *Howdy *Generic Tree Friends Plot 'Part 1 A shot of a superhero roleplaying festival is seen, everything is going perfectly. Bro & Tyke are seen eating, Bro is wearing a Splendid shirt, while Tyke is wearing a Ramsey shirt, they are both having the time of their life. Pierre is seen sitting with Lammy, along with Mr. Pickles inside of a jar. Pierre is about to kiss Lammy. Suddenly, Todd walks in and holds a bobblehead of himself right at the moment Pierre and Lammy were about to kiss, stopping the two lovers from kissing. Pierre puts his finger on the bobblehead. It's head breaks off and suddenly, Pierre thinks of the war, when everyone was dying, and getting their heads cut off in a gruesome way and their headless corpses hitting the ground. Pierre grabs Todd's crown and uses the points to pierce the arrogant otter in the chest. Blood squirts all over Lammy and she screams in horror, Todd falls down dead and Pierre looks for another victim. He sees Cliste, Sniffles, and Crafty roleplaying together. Cliste as a princess, Sniffles as a knight, and Crafty as a witch. Pierre picks up some throwing needles and throws them at the trio, Sniffles protects Cliste with his shield, while Crafty gets cut all over her body from needles, and she dies. Cliste and Sniffles sigh in relief. But Pierre walks over to Party Freak, who is roleplaying as a drunken dwarf. And snaps Party Freak's neck, and snatches his beer mug. He splashes it on Sniffles and Cliste, and throws a match at them. The alcohol reacts to the flames, and Cliste and Sniffles are burned alive. For his last few victims. Pierre finds a horse race, Rio is in first place. But suddenly Pierre jumps up and uses a wire to cut Rio's head off. He then moves on to Cass, and shoves a knife into his horse's head. The horse falls dead and Cass is shocked, but then Pierre slits Cass' throat. Pepper, a spectator, screams, and Pierre suddenly stops, he looks around at all the carnage and cries. Then the screen blackens and says "More coming soon...." 'Part 2' Pepper calls for help and an ambulance arrives to the scene, running her over on the way. Pierre gets hit by a tranquilizer dart and falls asleep. He has a dream about being in France. He at first enjoys it, but then a cannonball almost hits him, and knocks down the Eiffel Tower. Pierre turns around to find an evil form of himself driving a tank and preparing to blast him with the cannon. He wakes up and realises he is now in an asylum, strapped in a straitjacket. Dr. Lumpy steps in and brings Pierre to his office. After a lecture on PTSD, Lumpy devises a solution. He tells Pierre to look himself in a mirror and say repeatedly that he is over the war. Pierre does so and eventually feels cured of his disorder. Thanking Lumpy, he leaves. The next day, Pierre heads back to the carnival. Daydream walks by and sees everyone dressed up, so he rushes into a change room. In the stall next to him, Pierre is also changing. However, he turns around to find that his evil self has come to life. Pierre gets tackled by his evil form and the two foxes tumble outside. Scurvy and Russell have a swordfight, when the evil Pierre swipes Scurvy's sword (decapitating Scurvy in the process) and tries to stab his twin. But Pierre grabs Russell's hook and stabs his evil twin in the eye, then runs away. Finding safety in a funhouse, Pierre pants with exhaustion. He enters the hall of mirrors, where his many reflections come to life and chase him. Howdy prepares to enter the funhouse, only to get trampled by the evil Pierres. The original evil twin grabs Pierre, and the others gang up on him. Daydream walks out of the change room in a space warrior costume. He spots Pierre in trouble and sees his evil twins as stormtroopers. He comes to the scene and kills many of the evil twins with his lightsaber, while others run away. Pierre gets up, hurt but alive, and goes after them. Daydream continues fighting off the twins. As Pierre runs, he trips and gets caught. But before one of his twins could kill him, another one pushes him out of the way. They begin fighting over who gets to kill their victim, giving him an idea. He rushes back into the hall of mirrors and locks the pursuing twins inside. More reflections of Pierre come to life and the twins kill each other. Outside, Pierre throws a bomb at the funhouse, thus killing his twins. However, the flying shards of glass kill Josh and Patriot, but barely harm Sturdy. Just as Pierre thinks it is all over, his original evil twin grabs him by the neck and attempts to stab his throat with a shard of glass. Pierre picks up a nearby Darth Vader mask and puts it on his twin. Daydream sees this and, assuming it as the real thing, stabs evil Pierre through the abdomen. Pierre lets out a sigh of relief that this is all over. He turns around but sees all the corpes of his twins, thus immediately regaining his PTSD. Daydream proudly holds up his lightsaber as a victory pose, oblivious to Pierre sneaking up behind him with a lightsaber of his own. The episode blacks out with a slice sound. Deaths #Todd is pierced by his crown. #Crafty is cut by needles. #Party Freak's neck is snapped by Pierre. #Cliste and Sniffles are burned alive. #Rio's head is cut off by a wire. #Cass' throat is slit. #Pepper is ran over by an ambulance. #Scurvy is decapitated. #Howdy is trampled by the evil Pierres. #Several of Pierre's evil twins get killed by Daydream's lightsaber, while the others kill each other, and the rest blow up from a bomb. #Josh and Patriot are cut by glass. #The original evil Pierre is stabbed by a lightsaber. #Daydream is sliced by Pierre with a lightsaber (offscreen). Trivia *This is the first time Pierre is seen with white on his face like real foxes. *From this episode on, Pierre is a Flippy-sue. *Toxicity appears at the fair at the beginning of the episode. Caffeine can be seen inside the asylum, in the cell next to Pierre. *This episode is comparable to Double Whammy Parts 1 & 2. Because Flippy (or in this case Pierre) experiences their PTSD and tries to end it, apparently failing. *This marks Daydream's first death. Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes